You're Welcome
by greengirl82
Summary: Sequel to 'The I In Team'. Emily's contract at NCIS is coming to an end. Will she stay at there or return to the BAU? Crossover with NCIS.
1. Choices and a Secret

**You're Welcome**

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. They belong to CBS, but I would be happy to play with Tony and Hotch... What? A girl can dream right?

Summary: AU fic. Emily's contract as a liaison at NCIS is coming to an end, will she be allowed to stay or be return to the BAU? What happens when she hears Gibbs secret regarding Pedro Hernandez? What's her relationship with Hotch?

Sequel to: **The I In Team**

A/N: I changed NCIS's "Borderland" instead of Abby confronting Gibbs in his basement she does it in her lab.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever** for requesting the sequel. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Thornton Wilder said, "We can only be said to be alive in those moments when our hearts are conscious of our treasures."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her NCIS desk watching McGee try and get super glue off his hands that Tony put on his keyboard.<p>

Looking over at Tony who was laughing while watching Ziva, Emily shook her head and pulled out the nail polish remover and walked over to McGee.

"Here." Emily said grabbing his napkin and pouring some remover on it.

"Thanks, Emily." McGee said gratefully getting his fingers free, he glares at Tony.

"Ah come on Em." Tony said "It was just harmless fun."

"What have I told you about playing nice?" Emily said.

"Never use anything that's government equipment?" Tony said giving her sad dog eyes.

Gibbs walked up behind Tony and smacked his head and said "Don't play at all."

"Thanks, boss." Tony said smoothing down his hair and glaring at his friend.

"Emily, Vance wants to see you in his office." Gibbs said sitting down at his desk.

"Ok." Emily said walking up the stairs, unaware her team was watching her.

"What's that about, boss?" Tony asked wondering what his friend was called up for.

"Not your concern." Gibbs said "Why aren't you doing your work?"

Tony, McGee and Ziva went back to their paperwork while Gibbs watched with concern as Emily entered Vance's office.

* * *

><p>Emily knocked on Vance's office door and heard "Come in Agent Prentiss."<p>

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Emily said sitting across from the NCIS Director.

"As you know, your contract as liaison with the FBI is running out." Vance said.

"Yes, sir." Emily said.

"I wanted to inform you..." Vance said.

* * *

><p>"Come on Garcia let me in!" Kevin Lynch said.<p>

"Knock it off, baby. Or you'll stay on the couch for the next week." Garcia said.

"But hacking into NCIS is a federal crime." Kevin said texting Morgan, Dave and Hotch.

"I'm not going to change her file, I just want to know if she's coming back or staying put." Garcia said.

"Garcia!" Hotch ordered "Open up or I'll have Morgan break down the door."

Garcia opened the door with fear in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Baby Girl?" Morgan demanded.

"Nothing!" Garcia said.

"Kevin, tell us what she was trying to do?" Dave asked.

"Hacking into Agent Prentiss NCIS file." Kevin said unremorseful

"You know, hacking is what got you in trouble to begin with several times before?" Dave said.

"I just wanted to see if she was coming back or staying there." Garcia said.

"Don't go through Federal Database files that you don't have clearance on." Hotch ordered.

"I couldn't get into it anyways, McGee and Abby put up a hell of a lot of firewalls." Garcia muttered.

"I"ll tell you, if she stays or comes back when I see her tonight." Hotch told Garcia.

"That's not soon enough." Garcia said crossing her arms turning her back on them.

* * *

><p>"So, what did Vance want?" McGee asked Emily in the bullpen.<p>

"Oh, nothing really." Emily lied feeling bad.

'He had to give me such a hard choice.' Emily thought working on her case files.

"You're lying." Ziva said in Hebrew.

"I'll tell you later." Emily replied back in Hebrew seeing McGee and Tony watching them.

Emily got a text, she looked down and read "_So did they renew your contract or can you come back to the BAU_?"

Emily shook her head, 'Hotch.'

Emily replied back "_They said it's my choice._"

"Here" Tony said "Can you take this file down to Abby?"

"Sure." Emily said picking up the file and walking down to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>"Look it was nice talking to you..." Abby said.<p>

"Abs" Gibbs said "What do you want?"

"You know why I'm here..." Abby said "I matched the bullet in Pedro Hernandez head to your sniper rifle."

Emily stopped in her spot and was shocked at what she heard 'Gibbs?'

"You killed him. In cold blood." Abby said "I mean, I know what he did Gibbs. He killed your wife and your daughter but Gibbs..."

"I know." Gibbs whispered.

"Gibbs doesn't do things like that." Abby said "Or or or does he now I don't know."

Emily looked around and saw that no one was around and she moved closer to the door.

"I don't know anything. The only thing I do know is that I didn't find this out by accident." Abby said.

"Rule 40" Gibbs said.

'Yes! Rule 40' Emily thought feeling bad at what she's heard about Gibbs' family.

"It seems like someone's out to get you, they are." Abby said. "You have no idea how much I wish it was yesterday."

* * *

><p>Emily looked at the door in shocked and heard Abby ramble on.<p>

"Maybe if I just close my eyes and open them again... it will be." Abby said.

Emily wondered why it was so quiet than she heard Abby.

"Do you realize the situation I'm in now?" Abby said.

"I know." Gibbs said.

"You.. you understand the choice I have to make now?" Abby said.

"I know." Gibbs said.

"Stop saying 'I know'!" Abby said.

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Abby said "Tell me I made a mistake. That the ballistics..."

"No." Gibbs said "No I can't say that."

"Then.." Abby said her voice shaky "Tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you. And how much you love me."

* * *

><p>Emily felt a tear go down her cheek for her NCIS boss and her scared friend, wishing she could hear those words for Abby.<p>

"Will that help?" Gibbs asked.

"No." Abby said "What I really need to know, Gibbs. Is that you're going to love me no matter what."

Emily felt her heart drop in confliction, she wanted to help protect Gibbs, but she knew Abby was doing the right thing.

'Why does doing the right thing, hurt?' Emily thought.

The door opened and Gibbs saw Emily standing before him with remorse in her eyes.

"Gibbs..." Emily said.

Abby looked at Emily than Gibbs, she grabbed the file from Emily and went to her office in her lab.

"Let's go get a drink." Gibbs said taking the brunette profiler with him in the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Basement Conversations

**You're Welcome**

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. They belong to CBS, but I would be happy to play with Tony and Hotch... What? A girl can dream right?

Summary: AU fic. Emily's contract as a liaison at NCIS is coming to an end, will she be allowed to stay or be return to the BAU? What happens when she hears Gibbs secret regarding Pedro Hernandez? What's her relationship with Hotch?

Sequel to: **The I In Team**

* * *

><p>Gibbs took Emily to his basement and silently poured his brunette friend some bourbon while she looked at the boat in his basement.<p>

Emily walked over to his tools as he handed her the drink, she took a sip and picked up the sander.

Emily walked over to the unfinished boat and said "How do you get it out of your basement?"

Gibbs just smirked and said, "So Vance said it was your choice if you wanted to stay at NCIS or return to the BAU."

"Yep" Emily said finishing off her bourbon "But that's not why you really brought me here, is it?"

Gibbs shook his head and poured some more bourbon for them.

"I'm sorry about your family, Gibbs." Emily said.

* * *

><p>Emily walked over and saw the child's lunchbox on his work bench.<p>

"May I?" Emily asked Gibbs who nodded.

"How old was she?" Emily asked looking at a photo of two children, a little redhead and a blonde.

Emily smiled at the photo and saw an old Strawberry Shortcake doll in the lunchbox.

"Kelly was 9." Gibbs said sitting next to Emily on the bench looking at the photo.

"And your wife's name?" Emily asked seeing a photo of Gibbs' family in the lunchbox.

"Shannon." Gibbs said smiling.

"She was beautiful." Emily said smiling at the family photo. "Tony said you had a thing for redheads."

Gibbs chuckled at that.

"He told me about Director Shepherd." Emily said searching the man's eyes "That she was great love number two."

"Yeah." Gibbs said not meeting her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know, that I heard the conversation you had with Abby about your family." Emily said.<p>

"I know." Gibbs said.

"As a Federal Agent, it would be incumbent upon my sworn duty to arrest you for murder." Emily said.

"I know." Gibbs said looking at his bourbon glass.

"You of all people know the law is about seeking the truth and punishment." Emily said handing him her empty bourbon glass.

Gibbs gets up and said "Mm hm."

"But I would like to know what is it in us to seek the truth?" Emily said "With our minds or our hearts?"

"The truth is just the truth." Gibbs said standing next to his boat "We're all equal in the eyes of the law."

"The law?" Emily said "What kind of law won't extradite a murder who killed three innocent people in cold blood?"

Gibbs turned around "How did you know?"

"Gibbs, I work for the FBI." Emily said "It's my job to know. Your family's case wasn't just investigated by NCIS, but by the FBI too."

"But before your tenure, right?" Gibbs said.

"I'm not that old." Emily said "Somedays I feel like it though."

Gibbs chuckled as Emily got up to stand next to him.

* * *

><p>"Legally speaking, I can't condone what you did to get justice for your family." Emily said "But personally I would of done the same."<p>

Gibbs nodded and looked back at the boat.

"This conversation won't leave this basement." Emily said went up the stairs than looked at him.

Emily added "I know one other man just as decent as you, who did the same for his family."

"Thank you." Gibbs said looking up at her.

"You're welcome." Emily said opening the door to his basement.

"Are you going to stay with NCIS or go back to the BAU?" Gibbs said to her before she left.

"I don't know yet." Emily said "I don't know where I'm needed."

Emily walked out of the basement and Gibbs said "We all need you."

* * *

><p>Emily got into a cab and drove to her apartment and sent a text to Hotch.<p>

"_I don't know which place I'll choose. I need time._"

Emily went into her apartment and looked out at the Washington Monument.

'Where do I go from here?' Emily thought wrapping the blanket around her and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Ducky's Advice and Two BAU Tag Alongs

**You're Welcome**

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. They belong to CBS, but I would be happy to play with Tony and Hotch... What? A girl can dream right?

Summary: AU fic. Emily's contract as a liaison at NCIS is coming to an end, will she be allowed to stay or be return to the BAU? What happens when she hears Gibbs secret regarding Pedro Hernandez? What's her relationship with Hotch?

Sequel to: **The I In Team**

Thanks To: **NicknHotchfan**, **Rosajean**, **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **romiross**, **I luv emily prentiss 2012** and **lil** for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into Emily's apartment and saw her asleep by her window seat next to her window.<p>

Hotch sighed and felt bad for his girlfriend, picking her up carefully he put Emily on her bed.

Hotch got into his pajamas and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Before closing his eyes Hotch thought 'I want her to come back to the BAU, but I won't pressure her to choose.'

Emily awoke the next morning and found Hotch asleep next to her kissing his forehead she got up to shower.

While brushing her teeth Emily tried to figure out who she could talk to that would be totally unobjective in helping her decide which agency to stay at.

Emily smiled when she thought of the perfect person who could give her the best advice.

Still seeing Hotch asleep she left a note for him on her pillow and kissed his cheek.

"I'll still be with you, no matter which place I choose to stay at." Emily whispered looking at the sleeping man.

* * *

><p>Still being early in the morning Emily arrived at NCIS and went down to autopsy to wait for Ducky.<p>

Laying on the autopsy table Emily pondered what brought her to NCIS.

Hotch. She loved him, even when he broke her heart.

Why was it so hard for him to embrace her on the team, when Gibbs did it so willingly?

'Ziva said, she earned Gibbs trust by saving his life?' Emily thought.

'I wish Hotch had given me the same courtesy when I started at the BAU.' Emily thought 'Oh well that's over now, anyways.'

* * *

><p>Emily heard Ducky walk in and clicked on the lights.<p>

"Oh, Emily dear. You gave me a fright." Ducky said hanging up his coat. "Are you alright?"

"I need some advice, Ducky." Emily said sitting up and hopped off the autopsy table.

"Certainly." Ducky said "What seems to be the trouble?"

"You know that my contract as liaison with NCIS is ending soon." Emily said.

"Yes, of course." Ducky said sitting in his computer chair offering her a cup of tea.

Emily took the tea and sipped some.

"Yesterday Vance, said that he and Chief Strauss have both agreed that it's my choice if I want to stay here or return to the BAU." Emily said setting the tea cup down.

"Oh, I see the trouble." Ducky said, setting his tea down and turning to face her. "You don't know which place stay at?"

Emily nodded and said "I really do love working at both the BAU and NCIS."

"And you don't want to hurt either teams feelings?" Ducky asked.

Emily nodded and said "What do I do? Which place should I chose?"

Ducky sighed and said "I can't tell you were to go or which team to pick. All I can tell you is that you should choose with your heart. Which place makes you feel the happiest."

Emily looked at the cup and Ducky said "My dear, both teams love you and you shouldn't worry about hurting their feelings, you should think about where you feel the most peace at. Think not with your head but rather with your heart."

Emily turned around when she saw Jimmy Palmer walk in and said "Thanks Ducky."

Jimmy said "Hi, Emily."

"Hey Palmer." Emily said with a smile as she walked out of autopsy.

* * *

><p>While in the elevator Emily thought 'Today, I'll only think. When I visit Hotch this afternoon at the BAU, I'll think with my heart and not with what everyone else wants.'<p>

Walking out of the elevator, Emily sees that only Gibbs is in the bullpen and she goes to her desk turning on her computer to start in on her paperwork for the day.

"Morning, Emily." Gibbs greets her with a smile.

"Good morning Gibbs." Emily said smiling back.

"Thank you for yesterday." Gibbs said getting up to get his next coffee fix.

"You're welcome." Emily said opening up her email.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ziva arrives at 7am on the dot as usual, Emily looks up and smiles.<p>

"Morning, Emily." Ziva said in Hebrew.

"Hello." Emily said.

"Are you going to visit your BAU friends today?" Ziva asked.

"Mm hm." Emily said seeing a text from JJ.

'_You_'_re still coming by for a visit, right?_'

"Can I go with you?" Ziva asked.

'_Yep. Ziva's coming too._' Emily texted.

"Sure. I know Morgan would love to see you." Emily teased.

"Ooh, we're going to the BAU?" Tony asked eavesdropping on the girls conversation.

"Emily and I are." Ziva said ignoring Tony's pleading look.

"You just want to see JJ." Emily teased.

"No..." Tony said looking shocked "Oh alright. Yes."

"She's married now Tony." Ziva said hitting him in the shoulder with a rubber band.

"Ow!" Tony said dramatically "I know that."

"You want to go to the BAU?" Emily asked him.

"Yes." Tony said "Please?"

Emily huffed out a sigh "Fine but no flirting with JJ."

"I promise!" Tony said smiling putting up the boy scout sign "Is Jordan Todd still single?"

Emily and Ziva hit Tony with rubber bands "Ow! Ok, now stop."

Emily and Ziva stopped when Gibbs came back in.

Both expected a patented Gibbs glare but all he did was smirk when he saw red marks on Tony's cheek and forehead from the rubber band.

* * *

><p>"Why's McGee late?" Gibbs asked looking at his three agents.<p>

All three went to call McGee who rushed in messy.

"Sorry I'm late boss" McGee said "But I overslept..."

Gibbs gave McGee a look and said "Don't do it again, Elf Lord."

Gibbs walked up to MTAC smirking as he saw his other three agents laughing.

"Busy writing your latest book, McWriter?" Tony teased.

"Why's your face and cheek red, Tony?" McGee shot back.

Tony pulled out a mirror and said "Damn it! Ziva, Emily."

Seeing McGee straightening his clothes out and Tony rubbing out the red spots caused the two girls to look at each other and laughed.

"Good aim, Emily." Ziva said in Hebrew.

"Back at ya." Emily replied in Hebrew.

"Expect payback, big time my Ninja and Profiler." Tony said still looking in his mirror.

McGee winked at the two girls and thought 'Hm, need to figure out my next book...'

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Visit With the BAU, Making a Decision

**You're Welcome**

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. They belong to CBS, but I would be happy to play with Tony and Hotch... What? A girl can dream right?

Summary: AU fic. Emily's contract as a liaison at NCIS is coming to an end, will she be allowed to stay or be return to the BAU? What happens when she hears Gibbs secret regarding Pedro Hernandez? What's her relationship with Hotch?

Sequel to: **The I In Team**

* * *

><p>At noon instead of going out to lunch Emily brought Tony and Ziva to the BAU.<p>

Emily led them over to her old desk and let them talk to Reid and Morgan while she went to see Hotch.

Hotch sees Tony and Ziva in the bullpen and looks around for Emily, he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said and smiles brightly when he sees her.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting am I?" Emily asked.

Hotch shakes his head and said "Just paperwork. Nothing important."

Emily smiles at him and closes the door, looking into the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"As you can see I have two tag alongs." Emily said chuckling.<p>

"Ah let me guess. Tony wanted to see JJ and Ziva wants to spar with Morgan?" Hotch said.

"You know them so well." Emily joked walking over his couch to sit.

"So I noticed you left early this morning." Hotch said.

"I needed advice from a wise man." Emily said looking as he walked over to sit next to her.

"About choosing to stay at NCIS or come back here?" Hotch said moving Emily over to rest her head on his shoulder.

Emily nodded "He said to follow my heart and not to worry about what others want."

"Well Ducky is very wise." Hotch said "I know it was Ducky."

"He is." Emily said "So that's why I came over during lunch time. To observe."

"Well, I'm glad your here, even if it is just to observe." Hotch said.

"Well even if I chose to stay at NCIS I'd still be an FBI Agent, just liaisoning between both agencies." Emily said.

"I know." Hotch said "And no matter what, we'll still be together."

Hotch kissed the top of Emily's head and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Aaron." Emily said.

* * *

><p>They both look up when they here a loud "I know she's in the building! Where is she?"<p>

Hotch and Emily look at each other and said "Garcia."

They walk out of Hotch's office and see Garcia "There you are."

Garcia pushed Kevin to run up the stairs and into her arms "Can't breathe."

Tony and Ziva laugh and Tony whispered "Total Abby move."

Ziva nodded at that.

"Are you coming back to us yet?" Garcia asked.

"I'm still a FBI agent, Pen." Emily said.

JJ walked out of her office with Dave to see the loud commotion.

Kevin walked up to Garcia and said "Don't squeeze her to death baby."

Garcia let the couple walk down the stairs to Emily's desk.

* * *

><p>"So are you staying here or going?" Garcia asked again.<p>

"I haven't decided yet." Emily said trying to ignore the pleading in Garcia's eyes.

Dave and JJ walked over to the group and each hugged Emily.

"Good to see you, Em." Dave said smiling at his daughter figure.

Tony smiled observing this moment and thought 'Dave with Emily is so much like Gibbs is with Abby.'

"We all miss you Emily." JJ said smiling at her friend not wanting to push her to make a decision now, but hoping she'll come back home.

Emily smiled tightly at this which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

"Alright everyone let's let Emily have some breathing space." Ziva said hoping her FBI friend can relax.

"Room, Zee. Breathing room." Tony said chuckling.

"Same difference." Ziva said to the amusement of the BAU.

"Thanks Ziva." Emily said in Hebrew which caused her BAU friends to ponder what was said.

"You're welcome." Ziva replied in Hebrew.

The BAU team except for Hotch look over at Tony who said "Don't ask me."

At that moment Emily knew where she belonged as much as she loved each member on both teams she knew where she belonged.

Emily ruffled Reid's hair and smiled at her little brother figure who smiled at her.

"I need to go see Strauss, I have a decision to tell her." Emily said getting up not informing them of her decision.

Looking back before going down the hall she told both teams "You know I love you all right?"

Everyone looked shock at her statement but smiled as she walked down to Strauss' office.

* * *

><p>"Enter." Strauss said.<p>

"I hope I'm not disturbing you ma'am." Emily told her.

"Not at all, Agent Prentiss. Please sit down." Strauss said.

"I've come to a decision about which agency I'd like to remain at." Emily said.

"Very well." Strauss said "Please tell me."

"Yes ma'am." Emily said "I would like to be at..."

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the BAU bullpen feeling relieved.<p>

'Ducky was right.' Emily thought 'Following my heart was easier than the confusion in my head.'

"So?" Garcia asked "Where are you going to be at?"

Emily smiled and said "I want you all to know I'm an FBI agent first and formost."

Garcia grin and said "Your staying here!"

Tony and Ziva looked like their hearts were ripped at of their chest.

"Garcia" Emily said "No."

Garcia gasped and JJ looked confused. Dave, Hotch and Morgan knew her answer.

"I'm going to stay at NCIS..." Emily said.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled then looked at the sad faces of the BAU.

* * *

><p>"What?" JJ said and Garcia looked near tears, Reid's face looked like he was dying inside.<p>

"Please let me finish." Emily said "It's going to be like it was before, I'm a liaison for the BAU and the FBI. Both not just the BAU."

"Well, what does that mean?" Garcia asked.

"It means she'll still work for NCIS, but she'll be coming into the FBI twice a week." Hotch answered.

"You'll be here?" Reid asked "How?"

"I'm allowed to come in twice a week to sit in to help with profiles, meetings." Emily said.

"Well that sounds good." Ziva contributed.

"But I have to have weekly meetings with Strauss." Emily said.

"And not so good." Morgan joked glad that his friend will still be at the BAU.

"So on Mondays and Thursdays I'll be here for at least 6 hours." Emily told the group.

"Will you get to go away on field cases with us?" Reid asked.

"No." Emily said "I'll primarily be at NCIS. Strauss said in order to stay with both agencies I can't go away on cases. Any field cases unless it's tied in with both agencies."

"You mean unless a serial killer gets someone that NCIS would be investigating with the BAU?" Tony asked.

"Mm hm." Emily said not looking at her BAU team to spare their feelings. "It's the only way to stay with both agencies."

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad." Hotch said "This way we get to see you two days a week."<p>

"Me too." Dave added giving Morgan a look to agree.

"Yea." Morgan agreed looking over at Reid "Cheer up kid. She wouldn't totally abandon us."

"You maybe" Emily joked "But not my Reid here."

Emily looked Reid in the eyes "I would never leave you."

Reid smiled at that, it wasn't everything he wanted but he was glad she wouldn't leave him like Gideon did.

Emily looked over at JJ and Garcia "You both mad at me?"

"No." JJ said smiling.

"You better put your stuff back here in your desk." Garcia said "Maybe you'll let me decorate it?"

Emily smiled "Sure. Just no troll dolls, they give me the creeps."

Everyone laughed at that and Emily looked at the clock "We'll we better go."

"So soon?" Reid asked.

"We could all go out for a group dinner?" Hotch said hoping to appease his younger agent.

"That would sound good." Emily said looking grateful at Hotch.

"Come on, give me a hug." Emily said "It's Friday, I'll see you all after the dinner on Monday."

"Oh yeah." Reid said smiling at that thought.

* * *

><p>The BAU team watched Emily leave with her NCIS team, relieved that at least they hadn't totally lost Emily.<p>

"So, does this mean you get double salary from both agencies?" Tony teased.

Emily and Ziva chuckled at that.

"No." Emily said shaking her head "But it insures JJ gets to stay at the BAU."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked "Why would she not be there?"

"Strauss, she would of put in for her to be at the Pentagon to insure her own future." Emily said.

"Wait. I don't get it." Tony asked.

"JJ is really, really good at her job." Emily said "Other agencies want her. But JJ had been burying them because she doesn't want to leave the BAU. Can't say I blame her either."

"So Strauss said if you stay with NCIS and do the two day a week BAU sit in profiles and Strauss meetings... Ziva said.

"Except no traveling on cases or field work unless it's BAU/NCIS related." Emily finished for her.

"What a bitch." Tony said. "And I've never even met her."

Walking to their car Emily looked over at Tony "Well you hit the nail right on the head."

"So anytime an FBI presence is needed say like Fornell or Agent Slacks..." Tony said.

"Sachs." Ziva corrected ignoring the look Tony gave her.

"Is needed you'll call them in and be an intermediary between us and them?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Emily said.

"Oh, Gibbs isn't going to like that." Tony and Ziva said.

* * *

><p>"I like it." Gibbs said seeing the shocked faces of Tony, McGee and Ziva.<p>

Emily laughed at their expression.

"You do, Boss?" McGee said.

"Duh!" Abby said "If it's the only way to keep Emily here than yeah." Abby said drinking her Caff-Pow!

Emily shook her head at the group chuckling at them and saw Ducky walking by nodding at her.

'Glad Tony and Ziva didn't tell Gibbs about the JJ part of my deal with Strauss.' Emily thought.

Emily looked at her NCIS team and looked on her desk her BAU team photo and smiled.

'I like this choice anyways.' Emily thought looking up and seeing Vance smile at her.

'He's better than Strauss anyways.' Emily thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>


	5. Dinner with the Teams, a Gift for Gibbs

**You're Welcome**

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS. They belong to CBS, but I would be happy to play with Tony and Hotch... What? A girl can dream right?

Summary: AU fic. Emily's contract as a liaison at NCIS is coming to an end, will she be allowed to stay or be return to the BAU? What happens when she hears Gibbs secret regarding Pedro Hernandez? What's her relationship with Hotch?

Sequel to: **The I In Team**

A/N: I changed around some of the key piece that affected Gibbs with Colonel Bell and the Pedro Hernandez drama, to show how valuable Emily is.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **Holly Rosslyn** and **SVUfan132** for the reviews.

Here's the final chapter in my story. Please review, it makes me happy! :)

* * *

><p>Emily sat with Hotch in the little restaurant waiting for the rest of her teams to come in.<p>

They look up and saw Gibbs walk in with Ducky and Palmer.

"Hello Agent Hotchner." Ducky said shaking the man's hand.

"Dr. Mallard." Hotch said.

"Ducky." Emily and Ducky both said than laughed.

Gibbs smirked at that and saw McGee, Abby, Tony and Ziva walk in.

"Hey Profiler girl." Tony said kissing his friend on the forehead.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite non-couples." Emily teased the four.

Hotch watched this interaction between Emily and the NCIS team and realized she belongs on this team.

Garcia walked in dragging Morgan and Kevin with her as Reid followed in with Dave and JJ.

Garcia dropped the guys hands and ran over to her brunette friend, "Gumdrop!"

Gibbs smirked at the blonde's reaction of bear hugging Emily.

"God Pen. Can't breathe." Emily said.

"Sorry." Garcia replied as Kevin and Morgan had to peel her off of Emily.

"Abs, you got a rival there in the bear hug department." Tony teased Abby.

"My hugs are a one of a kind." Abby said to Tony after punching his arm.

"Ow." Tony said.

"Well now this is more like it, my two favorite teams are together." Emily said smiling at the two Federal Agencies.

Emily watched in silence as Hotch held her hand as her NCIS friends interacted with her BAU team.

Hotch watched Emily's face light up in laughter as McGee was talking books with Dave, and Ziva talking fighting techniques with Morgan.

Even Hotch laughed at Tony's poor attempt to flirt with JJ who politely refused and winced at the memory of the head slap as Gibbs gave one to Tony.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' lighthearted entertainment was short lived when he recieved an S.O.S. from Mike Franks.<p>

Gibbs was alerted by Franks of the body of Colonel Merton Bell on his beach and his little house being burned.

Gibbs excused himself and Emily watched in worry for her boss.

Emily whispered in Hotch's ear "I'll be right back. Keep them distracted, I need to talk to Gibbs."

Hotch nodded and kissed her on the lips before she left to talk to Gibbs.

"So Ziva, I hear your being sworn in..." Hotch said.

* * *

><p>Emily walked out to the alley and saw Gibbs on his cell phone.<p>

"Something you need Emily?" Gibbs said hanging up his phone.

"I've been doing a little thinking and over the course of a lot of investigations and a lot of case files I think I figured some details out." Emily said.

"Yeah Emily?" Gibbs said with his back towards Emily.

"I wanted to give you a profile." Emily said to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around to look at her.

Emily said "I asked Abby, and she said that Alejandro Rivera brought her to Mexico to teach a class on cold cases."

Gibbs didn't say anything just looked at her.

"Rivera gave her the cold case that lead her to finding out about Pedro Hernandez." Emily said.

"I know this already." Gibbs said.

"But what no one knew, not even I did until I did more digging was that the head of the Reynosa Cartel, Paloma?" Emily said "She's Hernandez's daughter, and her brother is Alejandro Rivera."

Gibbs looked at her in shock and she opened her coat pocket to pull out the papers she had Garcia find for her "Alejandro Rivera is his son too."

Gibbs grabbed the article and looked at it then up at her.

"Gibbs, Rivera and his sister hired Bell to find you. Sure Bell hated you for getting him locked up, but whatever it was that you heard on the phone, Bell isn't the threat you need to worry about its Paloma and her brother." Emily said. "People like Paloma and Rivera they target friends and loved ones. Families."

Emily watched Gibbs in deep thought then kissed Emily on the head and whispered in her ear.

Emily nodded and said "Ok."

Emily watched Gibbs walk down the alley and he turned around and smiled at her.

Gibbs said, "Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome." Emily said going back into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Emily sat down next to Hotch holding his hand she smiled.<p>

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked looking for his boss.

"He had to go, he said to apologize for him." Emily told him.

"He never apologizes." Tony told her "He said it's a sign of weakness."

"He'll be fine, he had something he needed to take care of." Emily said.

Emily felt Hotch hold her hand and she looked at him.

Emily smiled thinking back to what Gibbs whispered to her and thought 'You're wrong about Rule 51, Gibbs.'

Emily smiled when Hotch kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you, Emily."

She knew she loved her BAU team, more than anything in the world but she knew that the NCIS team fit too.

* * *

><p>Cynthia Ozick said, "We often take for granted the very things that most deserve our gratitude."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
